Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a Batten Setter for laying batten strips on a surface at a predetermined distance from each other. More particularly, the present invention is directed to the laying of any type of strips, for example, batten strips or fur strips on any type of surface where it is desired to provide a uniform distance between said strips which are used as a subsurface for attaching wallboard, tile, e.g., montray tile, spanish tile, shingle tile, and the like thereto.
When it is desired to apply certain types of shingle to a house or like structure, it is necessary to provide batten strips uniformly along the surface of the roof in order to produce a suitable surface to which the tile can be attached. Obviously, in order to provide the necessary uniformity in the laying of this tile, it is necessary that the distance between adjacent batten strips be accurately determined so that the application of the tile to the batten strips, for example, the nailing of the tile to the batten strips, can be readily effected. Similarly, when furring out a wall for the subsequent application of wallboard, paneling, and the like, it is also necessary to provide furring strips along the wall at predetermined distances from each other. In the past, when either applying furring strips along a wall or batten strips extending longitudinally along the length of the roof of a house, it was necessary for the application of each furring strip or each batten strip to the desired surface, to accurately measure the distance between the first batten strip or fur strip and all subsequently laid batten strips or fur strips. Thus, for example, when applying batten strips to the surface of a roof, the first row of batten strips was nailed along the longitudinal edge of the roof and all subsequent rows of batten strips could not be laid without first measuring the desired distance between the first batten strip and all subsequent batten strips and making sure that this distance would remain constant as each row of batten strips was nailed along the longitudinal length of the roof. Thus, the presently used methods for laying batten strips to a roof require that continual measurements be made in order to ensure a uniform distance between adjacent batten strips.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a batten setter for laying batten strips on a surface, for example a roof, at a predetermined distance from each other without the necessity of making a plurality of measurements.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a batten setting device which makes it relatively easy to maintain a substantially uniform distance between adjacent batten strips.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a batten setter in combination with a nailing device, wherein after the batten strips are positioned along the desired surface, a nailer can be used to fix the batten strips to said surface.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a device which is also effective in uniformly applying strips to a surface, such as for example attaching furring strips to a wall to be furred out, with an equal spacing provided between adjacent fur strips.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent form the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
Pursuant to the present invention, a device is provided for attaching batten strips or fur strips to a surface which comprises an expandable frame member which enables an operator to lay batten strips or furring strips at a predetermined distance from each other along a desired surface. The batten setter comprises a first end portion and a second end portion, said first and second end portions being connected together by at least one adjustable frame member so that the distance between said first and second end portions can be varied depending on the desired distance between adjacent batten strips or fur strips, each of said end portions including first and second spaced apart, spring-biased guide frames which are adapted to be held in said spaced apart spring-biased position by one of said batten strips.